Fan:Ragnimon
'Ragnimon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Ragni is a misspelling of Ragna, short for Ragnarok 'Appearance' Almost all Ragnimon look identical to one another due to sharing a similar genetic base before they slide-evolved from their old natural states under Elkormon's machinations in the Simyl War. Regardless, they come in at a height of 4 feet even when their wild white hair is pinned down beneath the helmet, but when it is released it usually springs out and upward to an additional six inches all around. A thick iron kabuto is held in place by living sinew emerging from a pair of holes in the bottom of the jaw, baring a crest shaped like a half-moon jutting over the landscape, and it can be slid down to the back of the neck to hang around like any other hat with straps. The formerly green face is battered and scar-lined with nasty purple blemishes and burn marks beneath the crimson eyes, over the cheekbones, running across the chin, and trailing just beneath the ears to spiral down the neck in a pained partial-helix. A single shirt of iron chainmail is worn over the equally battered torso, with rough lines cutting down the center of the chest before enlarging outward at the stomach in a counter-clockwise spiral. Over the mail is worn a triplicate of triangular bronze plates connected together for each shoulder, leaving the back exposed. The lower torso is covered by a series of overlapping loincloths that grow steadily longer in the front and back, while each leg from the knee down is armored in heavy iron boots. The old wooden club has been replaced with a series of mass-produced Black Digizoid daggers with terrible kanji etched in flame along the surface, and a dark purple leather grip for the hilt. 'General Information' Unlike most Digimon, the Ragnimon species were carefully corrupted by Elkormon to serve in his armies before being defeated and sealed away. It is unknown what they may have evolved into under normal circumstances if left alone following the original slide-evolution, but due to being specifically crafted they carry very strong degrees of fire or earth magic and, with the cursed-dagger Anglachel, they were considered to be among the top-tier close-combat fighters among the Child Digimon. 'Miscellaneous' Despite being the brunt of Elkormon's troops, most Ragnimon succumbed easily in combat and were mostly used as sacrificial pawns to stall the enemies, and if they happened to cause some degree of damage and distraction, than the expended effort was considered worthwhile. Just holding Anglachel drains Ragnimon of much energy if it isn't sated in the data of enemy Digimon on a regular basis, and like a vampyric leach, a good many of their kind succumbed to its thirst during combat. 'Attacks' *'Enkai': Releases the seals holding back his flame magic and becomes wrapped in spirals of wicked blue heat capable of boiling water in an instant. *'Magolem': Gathers earth magic around the body to neutralize a single powerful blow from an Adult. *'Jigoku Maryuko': Gathers up all available energy and drives the cold purple flames of the Dark Area through Anglachel. The move results in self-deletion after use from channeling such power through a weak and unstable conduit. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction